Magnet For Disaster
by Lexiconish
Summary: Semi AU. L is 16, trying to do his job when an irritating 11 year old interferes. Light has decided that since he is bored, and L is interesting, L is his new friend. Just L's luck. Bear with me, more plot later. L/Light. Don't like, don't read.
1. Four Times The Trouble

**Four Times The Trouble**

The famous detective whose true name and face were hidden to the public, L, sat on the park bench, a safe and respectable distance from his suspect. He was eyeing the man he had already deduced was the baby serial killer, but still required evidence on, carefully. The man was potentially unstable, and actually L hated being on the front lines as it were. Not that he looked like a famous detective; however, he was still undoubtedly different from everyone else enjoying themselves at the park, particularly because he was neither a child, nor did he have a child with him.

He was too young for such things, at just sixteen years of age. He had already solved 13 of the top cases in existence, and that was from the age of 10. Closing his eyes, he wondered how much longer he would need to watch this man for. Already he could see the bloodlust in the criminal's eyes, and he wanted to get this over with so he could get out of the heat. L was not a fan of sunlight, and extensive exposure to it seemed to make his mental abilities decrease by 18% - this he found to be most irritating.

A boy entered his line of sight for a moment; his parents had just dropped him off. Ah well, no matter, he would soon move over to the equipment. However, much to L's increased irritation, the boy elected not to do this, but instead to settle himself quite comfortably on the bench beside L. There was blessed silence between them, for the time being, and then… "Hey."

L's brow creased. He was not usually spoken to be anyone, much less children. He elected not to respond; perhaps the creature would leave when he got bored? "Hey, aren't you going to answer me?"

Or not. Well, he could always try to humour it for a little while. "My apologies. I didn't notice, since we haven't met."

"Who are you?"

"That's hardly any of your concern."

"Right. But, who are you?"

L hesitated. Maybe he should just get up and move to another vantage point? The criminal was in plain sight after all, it wouldn't be too difficult. "Uh…" he sought out a name to give to the child, and decided to use the alias he already adopted at the local high school, whenever he felt the need to actually attend. "Ryuuzaki."

Before the boy could further distract him, 'Ryuuzaki' rose from the seat in one swift, fluid motion, and moved quickly to a different part of the park. The boy must lose interest, and go and join his fellow children, surely? Unfortunately, this was not the way this particular child operated; he himself was quite annoyed to be at the park – he was eleven now, why should he be forced to engage in such childish activities? And so the boy trailed after L, much the same way that a puppy would its master.

Ryuuzaki frowned. "Can I help you with something? I'm busy."

"Yeah? What with? Can I help? I'm bored."

"You cannot assist me. Please leave me alone."

"No."

'_Children… why must they be so stubborn?'_ "Is there no one else you can persist with? You're distracting me."

"No one else is very interesting. Face it, you don't exactly fit in, do you?"

"… Thanks." _'Blunt. Even if it is true.'_

"No problem. Anyway Ryuu-sama, what are you doing here?"

The killer was leaving. He intended on following, but with this brat it would probably put them both in danger, and the child didn't seem to want to go. Heaving a frustrated sigh, Ryuuzaki slouched over to a table and pulled from his pocket a handful of sugar cubes. Unsurprisingly, the boy sat beside him. Ryuuzaki glanced to the side and studied the boy's features; caramel coloured hair, neatly brushed (by his parents, most likely) and bright, wide round brown eyes that seemed to absorb everything around them; a typical description of an infantile _homo sapien_. However, this particular child was dressed differently from the brightly garbed children scattered about the jungle gym and swing set. Instead of the jeans and fluorescent t-shirts, this boy wore a well-ironed white button up shirt and pants that really belonged with a suit; not what most children wore, he noted.

Having taken all this in, L returned his attention to his heap of sugar which had tumbled all over the table. Collecting them together, he slowly began to stack one of top of the other in a tower, the boy's eyes following his movements intently. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Stacking sugar," he answered simply.

"Why do you have so much sugar?" he pressed.

"Because I happen to like sugar. Quite a bit, in fact."

"Oh… sugar is bad for you Ryuu-sama. It makes you sick – is that why your skin is so pale? Do you have diabetes?"

L felt no desire to hand out his medical conditions to this curious thing; and besides, he was perfectly healthy physically, thank you very much. "No I do not." _'I should just leave. If I return tomorrow, this thing won't be here and I will have more success. In future, I must take note not to involve myself in cases that have anything to do with children; it does not suit me.'_ Rising again, he left the sugar tower where it was and headed for the exit of the park.

"Wait," the boy called out, "My parents won't be here for another hour yet! And I'm really, really bored. Please, can you just…?"

"I am not here for your entertainment, understand? I had a purpose for being here, and now that purpose has come to a close. I insist that you do not bother me in the future." With that, 'Ryuuzaki' left the boy standing, and prayed silently that he would have more luck tomorrow. The offender had a pattern; he went to the park at the same hour every weekday. On weekends, he chose to hang out at the shopping centre. The pattern did not vary, and he would generally offend on Sundays. Predictable, really, and not something L would usually get himself involved in. However, this occasion had called for assistance; apparently the police were more incompetent than he originally believed them to be.

.,.,.,.,.

The second time L went to the park, he left almost immediately. Upon entering the playground, he found to his great displeasure that the boy from yesterday was here again. Ignoring him, L sat down at a table and pulled out a cup of tea. The boy joined him at once, and L fought down the angry shout he longed to unleash. Instead, he found his eye twitching as the boy told him about how sugar was indeed bad for him.

"I am well aware. However, I find that constant use of the brain counteracts this."

"Why do you have bare feet?"

"I find shoes restrictive."

"The way you sit…?"

"It is comfortable, and allows me to better utilize my brain."

The boy looked very doubtful, and even attempted to mimic the seat, only succeeding in tumbling backwards and almost falling painfully to the ground. Luckily, L had good reflexes, and was feeling charitable enough to catch the boy and re-seat him. "It takes some practice," he stated rather unnecessarily.

Not long after this, L slumped on the grass beneath a tree, sliding sideways so he lay on his side. "I'm tired…"

"Ryuu-sama? Ryuu-sama." The boy, who had been poking at his new 'friend' smirked faintly, and tried, "Ryuu-sensei?" He received a glare for his trouble, and he settled himself in front of L's face. Thus L's view of the suspect was once again hindered.

"Why can you not say Ryuuzaki?" he sighed.

"Because it is too long."

"Must you say 'sama', then?"

"What else? My father taught me to respect my elders." L winced. _'Saying it like that… I feel old…'_

"You could use Ryuu-kun then."

"Oh good. Ryuu-kun, is the reason you're so sickly pale because you don't get enough sunlight?"

L had enough at that point, and hurriedly rose to his feet, leaving the park again.

.,.,.,.,.

The third time at the park was the last straw. As soon as he spotted the child swinging innocently (innocently, had L not known he was there just to spite him) he stalked over and glared down at him. He was offered a lollipop. "Ah…"

"I just realised Ryuu-kun, all this time and you still don't know my name. I'm Light Yagami."

L was a quick thinker. He recognised what many a fangirl squeals over upon learning of it at once. _'His last name… spelt backwards says 'I'm a gay'. Still, he's young. He'll work it out in his own time.'_

"I see. Light, can I request that the next time you see me, you do not come near me?"

Meanwhile, Watari who had been asked to wait in the car, began to worry. L had told him very expressly that he would be only a moment, and since by Watari's count it had been 5.4 moments, he slipped out of the car and inched over to the park entrance. It wasn't hard to pick L out of the crowd – he appeared to be behaving out of character, electing to argue with a child instead of doing his job. Most unusual. At first Watari wondered if the child had a wealth of sugar-y foods, but quickly saw that L already had a lollipop. Frowning, he dared to approach, and when L spotted him, he muttered one last thing to the child and strode over to him. "Watari. We must try a new method; this location is not suitable. I cannot shake this 'Light Yagami' loose. He seems to have formed some peculiar attachment to me, and I can't seem to sever it."

"An attachment?" Watari was surprised; it seemed so odd a thing to happen to the young man at his side. Few would get fond of this panda-like man from just a glance. Nevertheless, L was the genius, and Watari trusted his decision.

So the fourth time L crossed paths with Light Yagami, L feared this attachment was something worse.

.,.,.,.,.

Since the killer also went to the shopping centre on the weekends, L chose to go here next. Seated at a café by the fountain, he watched the passing shoppers with great suspicion. His heart almost stopped; impossible. Disastrous. Light Yagami, and what L could only assume were his parents and younger sister, were among the shoppers.

Times like these, L wished desperately that his appearance were not so out of place.

"Hey!" Light called out, "It's that guy from the park!" he waved wildly, and before his parents could stop him, he had raced over.

"Light," they murmured upon seeing L, "we'd like you never to talk to this man again…" Yes, L did look the type of person parents would warn their children away from.

"Oh, please do, take him away. I'd much appreciate it," he said. Mr and Mrs Yagami stiffened, surprised, and Light pouted angrily.

"Why are you like that?" he demanded, "Do you hate people?"

"Yes."

"Well… well, too bad. You're interesting."

'_It's… the opposite way around?' _his parents thought in sync, _'Our son is the stalker?'_

L immediately stood up and rushed through the people, flinching as he made contact with them. He didn't like contact. Unfortunately, Light was a determined little ass, and followed him just as quickly. L could hear the shoppers muttering around them. _"They don't look like brothers… must be old friends or something."_ He shuddered; friends? With this stupid eleven year old? By now L had requested Watari to run a search on Light Yagami, and knew quite a bit about him.

"Ryuu-kun, wait up! Shopping with my parents is boring!"

"It seems to me that everything always is for you."

"Pretty much."

L stopped outside a sweet store and studied the goods available. "Light, if I buy you something to eat, will you promise not to show up to me tomorrow?"

Light rose an eyebrow, and shrugged. "Ok. Potato chips. And you have to eat them with me."

L was willing to do just about anything right now. No one else had ever so successfully bothered him. To think, beaten by a mere 11-year-old creature. "Deal. Come with me then."

'_I hope my parents don't worry too much.'_ He followed after the older man into the shop, and accepted the packet of chips he was given. Outside, his parents shifted nervously; they had heard the conversation, and hoped fervently that the man really was as eager to avoid their son as it seemed. What was their child's fascination with the odd-looking man anyway?

Ryuuzaki allowed Light to lead him to a table, and shook his head when Light offered him some of the chips. An awkward silence descended on the two; essentially, it was a fairly ordinary sight. A 16 year old boy with an 11 year old boy wasn't such an unusual thing. Anyone not knowing the circumstances might not have been bothered; mostly it was Ryuuzaki's queer appearance and manner of sitting that bothered them.

In order to break the silence, perhaps, Light reached for a chip and mumbled, "I'll take a potato chip…" he raised his gaze to his elder companion, "and _eat it_!" he continued with enthusiasm, crunching the chip.

"… Are you alright, Light?"

"Yes, why?" the boy replied, smiling slightly at the disturbed expression on Ryuuzaki's face.

"That was an odd thing to say."

"I was merely easing the tension." _'Hm…'_ Ryuuzaki thought, _'This boy has potential for intelligence later in life. The way he speaks is different from other creatures his age too.'_

This meeting with Yagami, Light was quite brief. Light's parents collected him swiftly, and L waved goodbye to Light for what he hoped was the last time. The following day, he was able to come to the shops and gather data and some minor evidence on the suspect, and there was no interference from creatures… er, children. And although L breathed a sigh of relief for finally being able to return to work, he found it was strangely quiet without annoying things hanging off his every word.

.,.,.,.,.,.

A/N: Arigatou to TwilightHaseo! She's the one who started this whole idea. The basic plot is hers. Also, the laptop with which I am typing this right now happens to be hers as well. So, my sincere thanks. Please, no one pelt me with hatred for doing things somewhat differently. Despite having been a writer and Fanfiction writer and reader for some time, this is my first Death Note fic. Also, I have only seen up to episode 25, though I intend to see the rest as soon as I can. When I do, I will include Mello, Matt and Near, of course. I also apologise for and o-o-c-ness, because, well, I have little experience in writing yaoi yet so please bear with me. Reviews would be appreciated.

L: Is this another one of those L/Light fics?

Kura: Hai, that's right.

Light: God not again… why am I 11? And why did you compare me to a puppy?

L: Why is he not evil?

Kura: I haven't exactly decided where I am going with this yet… it is 4:30am right now so… but eventually, the whole plot shall emerge. And I do intend to bring Light's darker side into the erm… light. Ha.

L and Light: Terrible. Why are we letting this person write about us?


	2. Entertaining Amusing Annoying

**Entertaining. Amusing. Annoying.**

It was a rare thing to see Ryuuzaki at school these days. The older he got, the further he seemed to get from the school. Few minded; he had no friends, being much too different from everyone else, and highly anti-social anyway, though whether this was by choice or not, no one was really sure.

Today was one of those rare days. Exhausted of the trouble that week, he had decided to do something easy; school came quickly to mind. Right now, he sat at the back of the classroom as he usually did, ratty trainers abandoned on the floor, and knees drawn up under his chin. He was committing any new information to memory, chewing his thumb instead of writing. That information wasn't necessarily what the teacher was saying either; observations on even the most ordinary people could be vital sometime in the future, and so he observed.

The other students were automatically uneasy in the strange boy's presence, but this was increased tenfold when they noticed he was studying them. They were all quite relieved when the bell signalled the end to the lesson, and they evacuated to lunch. Ryuuzaki remained behind as he usually did, and peered out the window at the students passing by him. Why would he bother going outside? He had no one to talk to, and nothing much to do. This might be why he so rarely came to school at all.

'_Is the reason your skin is so sickly pale because you don't get enough sunlight?'_

He ground his teeth together. Even now he was rid of the creature, it still managed to annoy him. Grunting, he got to his feet, and without putting his shoes back on, trudged outside. Some of the students eating lunch gave him wary glances, but most were just startled that he'd emerged. He chose an empty seat, against a brick wall and next to some broken, rusty bubblers to sit on. The branches of a tree partially shadowed it, so he wouldn't get too hot. Getting into his usual comfortable position, he nibbled quietly at a pink donut.

He almost had another heart attack. It wasn't fair. Wasn't sensible, or reasonable, logical or… there was too much coincidence here. Across the playground, being tailed by two loves-struck tweens, was Light Yagami. Why was the local high school a joint primary and secondary education centre? He curled in on himself, and hoped the sheer number of people would hide him. No such luck; of course not.

"I didn't know you attended my school Ryuu-kun." The _thing_ stood innocently before him, holding an apple in its' wicked little hands, and for the time being, safe from the two young girls from before.

"Good afternoon, Yagami Light. I'm beginning to wonder if you're stalking me."

"Not at all, it is you doing the stalking."

Ryuuzaki shook his head. "Light, Light, Light. You've much to learn about the real world I see. In the real world, someone like me is far from interested in someone like you."

"Sure."

A trace of a smirk alighted on Ryuuzaki's lips. "In the real world, unexpected things happen. For example; young ladies, is this the man you are looking for?" Light leaped ten feet (figuratively speaking) and grimaced as two vice-like grips secured each arm.

"Light-kun, is this a new friend of yours?" asked the dark-haired girl. "Tell Takada all about it."

"No, no, tell Misa, your _girlfriend_ about it!" the blonde shrieked, making even L flinch. Still, his smirk grew.

"Why, Light-kun, how _unexpected_. I had no idea you were such a ladies' man. Now don't let me keep you, you go along with your friends now. Have a nice day! Come again." With that, Light, crying out about betrayal of trust, was dragged away by his two fan girls, and L was left chuckling lightly on his perch. _'Perhaps I will come out here again tomorrow. Surprisingly, that was quite entertaining.'_ He stiffened. _'Does this make me a sadist? No. It is only Light's pain that pleases me. A one-man sadist, perhaps.'_

When Watari collected L that afternoon, he was delighted to see his 'son' of sorts was actually smiling. "A good day?"

"Indeed," he replied calmly. "That Light Yagami is still attached to me Watari. But I think it's a fine thing for it to continue a while; I mustn't get carried away of course, he's not as dim as he looks. However, it was rather refreshing to engage in conversation with him today. Yes… considerably refreshing." Watari chose not to question it further; the look on the teenager's face could only be described with one word; evil.

The following day, L turned down the suggestion to check the park; the police should be capable of dealing with such a simple task this time. He had plans for the day. Instead, L went to school again, and there he returned to the same place at lunch, waiting expectantly for Light. He was not disappointed.

"I hate you," Light stated, "There's no cure for them yet."

"Cure?" L queried, a bemused smile crossing his face, "For what?"

"Cooties of course!" Light cried as if it were obvious. He sat beside L and began eating an apple.

"Light-kun, may I inform you of a fact of life? Cooties are not real. The girls are not going to harm you in any way, and any other boy my own age would be delighted to be in your situation. You are not going to fit in at this rate."

"Why would you care if I fit in or not? Like you can talk anyway," he sniffed disdainfully.

"True enough. I am exceptionally unique. I wouldn't be happy to be in your situation, and I do not fit in. That does not mean I do not know what I would need to do to fit in. Do you also want to be an outcast Light-kun? You want to follow in my footsteps?" As he said the words, it occurred to L that if Light were to truly follow in his footsteps, it would be a most unpleasant life for the boy. "I wouldn't recommend it," he added upon thinking so, and abruptly stood. It seemed often to signal the end of a conversation with L, Light had noticed. _'What am I doing here, wasting time?'_ L thought, _'I have work that needs to be done.'_

Light as per usual tagged along behind him. Which L would have pointedly ignored, had Misa and Takada not chosen that moment to squeal Light's name and come racing after him. He yelped in horror, either not convinced about the cooties thing, or because he was still not keen on getting strangled by 'loving cuddles', and shot like a bullet to L's side, clinging desperately to L's arm.

Ryuuzaki promptly froze, his whole body going tense. Contact! He hated contact! Especially prolonged contact and _clinging_! Eyes flashing like lightning, he glared at Light and hissed, "Let. Go. Now."

The boy blinked, and then smirked. "Ryuu-kun, do you dislike being touched by people?"

"Now, Light. Release me."

Grinning wickedly, Light stopped hugging his arm, and began to poke him cheerfully. "Oops, sorry. Sorry. Slip of the finger. Gosh Ryuu-kun, you're really getting in the way of my finger there!" he teased.

"Stop that!" Ryuuzaki snapped, brushing his fingers away from him. Before either could relax, the two girls reached them, and Light forgot his good humour, gripping tightly to the material of L's shirt. L grimaced, tense again. _'I seem to have some kind of bizarre growth…'_

"Light-kuuun," Misa wailed, "Stop hiding and come over here. You're being rude to your girlfriend."

L snorted. "See Light-kun, this is what you get for spending all that time on your hair," he taunted, trying to distract himself from the contact. Light glared.

Before L could do anything to stop it from happening, his growth grew two more growths. Groaning, he began to push towards the exit of the school, Light's iron grip unrelenting, and despite his struggles, unfortunately, so were the girls'.

"You realise, this is significantly heavy?" he complained to no one in particular, though Light heard it. He had already noticed their departure from the school and wondered how much trouble they would get in for it. Nevertheless, no one let go until L and taken a seat in the booth of a café, and deposited each of the three into seats. Takada and Misa sat side by side, opposite L and Light.

Ryuuzaki swiftly ordered himself a white tea with 8 sugars, and Light mumbled that he'd rather not eat anything right now, and the two girls stated that the foods and drinks sold here would make them fat. L rolled his eyes; 12, and already worrying about that? "So, Light-kun, who is this man?" Takada finally asked.

"This is Ryuuzaki, he's still in school, age…?"

"Sixteen," L helpfully supplied, accepting his drink and putting it aside in favour of licking a sugar cube.

"Right, yes, and he's a friend of mine." L didn't bother correcting him. What good would it do? By now he'd given up, but he'd never admit it.

"He's weird," Misa whined.

"He's _unique_," Light amended her. "Not weird."

Again, L didn't bother pointing out it was basically the same thing in this society. Let the creature think it was clever. He now found himself wondering what to do about this odd circumstance; he had three quaint little creatures following him around, which he couldn't seem to shake off, so obviously he couldn't do any useful work. He sincerely wished that he had never met Light Yagami at this point, and yet decided that if he had to have a runt around, it may as well not be the girls. "Alright, after this, the lot of you go back to school."

"But!" Light protested. Of course, he would.

"Uh, we're going to do some 'boy stuff' so the girls have to leave," he said instead. This miserable excuse appeared to satisfy them, and after they'd finished drinking (or, L had finished, anyway) he was able to return Misa and Takada to the school. Light wouldn't leave, so L was at a loss of what to do.

"Now what?" Light asked.

"Good question. What do you want to do?" Yes, L, ask the 11 year old.

"Um… library," the boy replied, startling the detective.

"Really? Well, whatever floats your boat…" he led the way. Once he'd secured Light in a section of the library with supervision (he wasn't heartless or anything) he decided to do some research of his own. He was searching the police database (illegally, by the way, not that L at that age really cared) when Light materialized at his elbow. Without looking at the boy, he casually closed down the program, and turned to see what he wanted.

"Um… I just wondered what you were doing."

"Research," he said.

"On police?" the boy's smile grew a little. "My father is the chief of police. I want to be a police officer too, someday. Do you know much about them, Ryuuzaki? I want to know everything I can."

L blinked; this creature, a policeman? He wanted tutelage from the world's most famous detective? Tensing for a moment, L shrugged; why the hell not? "Sure. What do you want to know?"

For the next hour and a half, L was surprised to find himself engaged in a quite intellectual conversation with Light. The boy was smart, L could admit that much, especially for an eleven year old. About as smart as L had been himself at that age. Smart enough to be a criminal mastermind, if he went down the wrong path. Better keep him focused on being a police officer like his father then. Eventually, Light was satisfied enough to return to whatever he'd been reading before, and L was able to re-open the police database. "Certainly," he murmured, "Light Yagami will be better than most of these idiots." With a final sigh, he closed the program with finality, and began to hunt the library for the child.

He found him helping a girl of about 6 years reach a book on a higher shelf. Ryuuzaki smiled; nice kid. "Light, we should head back to the school, or there'll be trouble you know?" Nodding, the boy darted to his side, and didn't leave it until they stood outside the brick building they dared to call a school. Here, cars were already pulling up to collect children, and L spotted Watari's sleek black car at once. Light saw the car too, and a frown creased his skin. Looking at Ryuuzaki, you could tell he didn't have much money; and yet now that he thought about it, he'd spent plenty of money at the café, and on food in the time he'd known him. Now he had this fancy looking car? Light wondered what exactly Ryuuzaki did for a job.

It would be some time before Light uncovered the truth, time in which a good deal worse would happen to the poor boy. He'd gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd; no, not crowd. Just the wrong guy. Oh well – what did Light care?

.,.,.,.,.,.

A/N: Well… this was fun to write. Now it's 6:00am, and I've pumped out another chapter. In all fairness, I had the start of this chapter planned out before, because when TwilightHaseo and I came up with the idea, we planned a little of it. But still, it was shockingly easy to write… I bet it'll get harder… anyway, you need to keep a good pace with TwilightHaseo leaning over your shoulder to see what happens next – maybe that helped?

L: There's no action.

Light: I didn't expect I was going to be a complete _sap_.

L: You are though. Secretly. Light Yagami is learning much about himself from this fic; please continue Miss Kura.

Kura: Thankyou! Also, yeah, next chapter I intend to bring some more action in. I wanted L and Light to get to know each other a little better in this chapter. Hm, are people disturbed that Light's 11 and L is 16? I was at first. I'm getting used to it. When you think about it, it actually happens in real life all the time – here in Aus anyway… So um, review?

Light: Kura doesn't own Death Note, remember?

Kura: Oh, yeah…

L: And you forgot something else.

Kura: I did?

L: Yes.

Kura: Oh! That's right, I'm moving the relationship and story along faster than I normally would because, 1 I can't resist it, and 2 I want to make this story not go for like, 180 chapters… so I'm attempting to shorten it a little. Ya'll okay with that, lol?

L and Light: She just said 'ya'll'. Again, why are we allowing this?


	3. The Cute, The Painful, The Clever

**The Cute, The Painful, The Clever.**

The man L had been hunting was at the park again. Another murder last Sunday, and L regretted that he had failed to stop it from happening. Too distracted by Light Yagami. Sadly, Light was at the park with him. However, thankfully, L had a strategy to shut him up.

"See that man there Light-kun?"

"Yeah, what about him? He's here every day."

"Well you see, you want to be a police officer someday don't you? Pretend that man is a criminal. You can't arrest him yet, because you have no evidence, but you're sure it is him. You must observe him carefully, and don't be too obvious about it. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course I can! I'm not a child Ryuuzaki." L was quickly learning that if Light used the full name he'd given, he was taking things seriously; good.

A long time passed in silence, both watching the gentleman intently. But Light was 11, and he got bored pretty quickly. "Ryuuzaki?"

"Light – did I not say the words 'sit and watch?'"

"No."

"Oh. I meant to."

Light glowered. "But that man isn't doing anything Ryuu-kun! I'm bored!"

"You are always bored Light-kun. I'd like you to please be quiet; this is important to me." That caught the boy's attention; what was so important about this? However, L's glare told him not to ask, and he resigned himself to sitting in silence, and watching a man watch other children.

After another 10 minutes of this, Light found he was unsettled by the way the man watched the children; something in his eyes Light didn't like. "Ryuuzaki, this man isn't really a crook is he?" Light was intelligent, and he was quick to notice that this man wasn't as innocent as he first appeared.

Ryuuzaki shrugged. "How should I know? All I can say is I don't like him. That I am suspicious of him."

"Is that why you come here so often?"

"Correct." A frown marred both their features as they continued to watch. Then suddenly a horn honked, and Light jumped, looking up to see his parents had arrived. "You had best be on your way, Light-kun. I wouldn't want to anger your parents."

"Yeah well…" the boy trailed off, before mumbling, "Be careful." By the time L had glanced up to see if he'd heard correctly, Light was clambering into his car. He smiled faintly.

"Thank you Light. You also." He hoped Light would never be a target. He couldn't see that he should be, as the boy didn't play on the equipment where the man focused his attention. Then again, Light's life was worth as much as anyone else's life, was it not?

The man was leaving now anyway, and L, rather than abandoning him as he had done so far, decided to utilize the skills being a teenager had given him; the natural ability to stalk unnoticed. He noted, some received the skill early on. But Light would have to leave his thoughts for a while now. Time to concentrate. He tracked the man along a number of dark alleys (how clichéd) and into a bar. Or, to the door anyway. He could have passed for 18, but why should he go in there? The man he was following didn't drink, so he wasn't planning on staying long.

He was to regret that choice; the man got away, and what was more, as he slipped out wearing different clothes and passed by L, he saw his face. He was easily recognisable as the same man from the park, and thus he now had a vital upper hand.

.,.,.,.,.,.

"Light! Don't forget to be home before it starts to get dark, alright sweetie? We need you to keep an eye on Sayu for us tonight," Light's mother called to him as he slipped out the door.

"Yes mum."

"And keep wary of that Ryuuzaki man you keep telling us about. I don't much like the look of him. You should be with people your own age." It was a shame most people Light's age were either girls who wanted to glomp him to death, or boys who wanted to kill him because of the girls. Ryuuzaki couldn't care less, and that was one reason Light liked his company; not to mention that Ryuuzaki kept him from getting too bored.

He rolled his eyes as he left the house, considering whether Ryuuzaki would show up today; he wondered again what it was the teen did when he wasn't at school; what kind of jobs did he do? That thing yesterday, with the creepy guy at the park, was that something to do with Ryuuzaki's occupation? He shook his head; unlikely.

At school he settled into a seat by the window, with Misa in front of him, Takada beside her, and a boy called Matsuda on the other side of him gazing dreamily at the blonde girl. As the teacher began to check their spelling lists, Light found to his alarm that a man who was strange in the not-Ryuuzaki-strange way was standing in the grounds. He was unmistakably the same man from the park.

Light swallowed uneasily; what should he do now? Should he try and find out where Ryuuzaki was, and tell him? No, that wouldn't work. Announce that there was a suspicious figure in the grounds? Before he could make up his mind to do anything, the man turned about and left the school. For some reason, this didn't make Light relax. He found it difficult to concentrate in class all the way up to lunch, when he was thoroughly relieved to see Ryuuzaki sitting in his usual place looking equally anxious – mind you, there was always something edgy about his behaviour. Still, why should this man's presence counteract the other man's? Seeing him again, Light was fairly sure he was too frail to be of much use when it came down to it.

Nevertheless, it was comforting. "Hi Ryuuzaki," he greeted him, "Did you see him before? It's the man from the park."

"Yes…" he muttered distractedly, chewing on his thumb, "But why should he vary from his pattern? He's never come here before… it doesn't make sense. Is he targeting someone here?" he continued to mumble, and Light grew more nervous.

"Hey, he's not really dangerous is he?"

"Hm? No, well, he shouldn't be at the moment. Not sure. At the moment Light, all I can do is recommend as I have before that you stay away from him, ok? Finish your lunch and go back to class… I need some time to think." Light, for once, managed to obey him and upon devouring his food, he returned to his classroom. Class wouldn't start for a while yet, he realised so he chose to go downstairs to the library for a bit.

The library was just ahead when a large man rounded the corner in front of him. Eyes widening, he held in a high-pitched and rather undignified squeal of terror, and darted into the first available room; wouldn't you know it, it was an empty basement type room. Cowering in the corner, Light listened to the footsteps outside. They echoed in the hallway; one, two, one, two, one, two, one. They'd stopped outside his door and Light cursed that he'd neglected to lock the door as he saw as if in slow motion the undeniable and steady turn of the door handle.

His heart hammered in his chest as the man entered the room, and gave him a lazy but terrifying grin.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Something was off with this picture, L could sense that much. Seeking perhaps to protect Light Yagami, a desire L had never had before in association with the creature, he sent him back to class. He could only hope that Light would do as he was asked. And still, why was the serial killer suddenly in plain sight at the school? It made no sense at all, it didn't match up, and if he killed today than it was almost a given he'd be caught. Regardless of that, L had been collecting evidence on the man, who wasn't very professional when it came down to it... but then why this sudden variation?

He frowned, tracing back the events. Perhaps the killer had seen his face yesterday? If so, was this a warning to stay out of it? But the killer's style was not so subtle; if he were going to send a warning, he'd do it in a flashy, painful and violent way.

L's eyes grew wider, and he leaned forward in sudden alarm. The killer saw him, and he knew he was from the park. A warning could likely involve the death of whomever the killer assumed was closest to him. And since the only person he saw him with was… he jumped abruptly to his feet and ran, shocking everyone else, who had never seen such a panicky action taken by the boy. However, swinging open the door to Light's classroom, he found it empty. _'Damn it. He _would_ disobey instructions at a time like this, wouldn't he?'_ L thought about what little he knew of Light; perfect, the library!

He skidded down the stairs and pelted towards the library, but froze on the way; that door, he should probably check…

.,.,.,.,.,.

"Yagami Light?" the man rasped, and Light clenched his teeth, to stop them chattering. He may as well _look_ brave even if he didn't feel it. "Since there's no one else about, I've decided I'm going to erase your life. A little message to someone who couldn't leave things as they were."

"W-what are you talking about?" he stuttered. Was this about his father? Was his father investigating this man's case maybe? But the man didn't tolerate any back-talk, and for Light's query he received a hefty punch to the cheek. He could feel it swelling at once, and whimpered in pain.

"Children," the man said smoothly, "Are so very easy to kill, did you know? They're soft, and their bones are weak, so it doesn't seem to matter how you go about it, they die easily. So I experiment a little. For you, Light, I'm going to mess around a bit first." He threw another punch, quickly followed by a strong kick to the stomach. Light sailed a metre or so and landed with a painful thud on the concrete floor. Tears stung his eyes, but it didn't sting as much as his swollen face and aching gut. Before he'd had time to recover, the man let loose another flurry of attacks. Attacks Light started to fear were endless.

The door clattered open; the man had locked it, but someone else seemed to have picked the lock. A voice Light recognised said, "Oh sorry did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," his tormentor sneered, "would you mind?"

"Sorry. Go right on ahead," Light grew petrified as he actually heard the footsteps begin to retreat and the door creaking closed…

"Ryuuzaki!" he shouted, tears falling freely, "Help me!"

L stiffened; so, he really had come after Light. He sounded to be in pain too. Reluctantly, he turned about to face the man again and heaved a sigh. He padded over the killer, and looked calmly into his eyes. Light grimaced; had he really expected frail, pale Ryuuzaki to be any use? This man _really_ packed a punch.

Luckily, L preferred to kick. Unexpectedly, he swung his leg up and spun around slightly, his bare foot impacting with the taller man's jaw. The man soared and crashed into a wall, out for the count, temporarily.

Light was in awe, and shot to his feet, gripping Ryuuzaki's arm tightly. "Help me," he pleaded, hearing vague groaning indicating the other man was waking up. "Please."

L had never experienced this before; never been attacked by 'The Cute'. So the effect was full blown. The huge wide eyes brimming with tears, the tiny pout, and of course the injuries didn't help. Feeling rather queer inside, he thought, _'Light is… cute… dear lord I think I'm a paedophile! Geez… lucky we've been compiling evidence on this guy – this should be the end of it…'_ "Light," he hissed, trying to hide the effect the boy was having on him at the moment, "Leave the room."

"Why can't I stay?"

"You'll get hurt," L insisted.

"But, I'm worried about you Ryuu!" he cried, and L's mind reeled. Watari was the only one who had ever worried about him before.

"Agh, fine… stand in the corner, and don't leave it." Light obeyed, thank god – another moment with cute and contact combined and L would've been a goner. Feeling oddly protective, he readied himself to continue the fight. L having been distracted however, was unprepared for the man's attack, as the rhino of a man charged him and knocked him roughly to the ground. He heard Light's horrified gasp and wished he'd been able to resist. He heaved against the other man's weight and rolled to his feet again, stumbling a little. The fall had cut his lip. A minor side-effect, but the less damage done to his person, the happier L was likely to be.

What L was unprepared for, stupidly perhaps, was that this man was after all a killer, and L was not his first victim. He'd thought it would be an honourable fight of fists and feet, but the killer withdrew from within his coat a switch blade knife and once more charged him. Never had he experienced such searing pain, white hot as if he were burning. A small cut, not too deep, but deep enough to embed the blade in his left side. He was quite sure it had missed his vitals, thankfully, but he staggered as he clutched the wound. That was _some_ blood loss, he mused as he pulled the knife out and flung it aside. It spun across the floor scattering blood droplets. He winced with pain, hand clasped over the wound to help staunch the blood. Reduced to his feet and one hand, this didn't look good. L was not accustomed to getting personally involved in any case he investigated. He tended to work best, hidden in the shadows, identity unknown – this whole thing was different for him, and he did not like it.

Light screamed out his fake name in horror, and L thought he could hear him crying; how odd, this little creature really was attached to him. Best not disappoint. He let loose another kick, and followed it quickly with a punch to the face. His brain was failing him as he couldn't recall what nerves he needed to jab to knock the man out. This killer was strong, so it would take a long time to beat him down the hard way, assuming he wasn't killed first. In the brief interval that the man was down, he called out for Light to go and get help, which he was silently grateful that he did.

He hoped Light was fast. However, before Light could reach the door, the killer flung the knife (which had made it back to him when L knocked him down) towards Light's head and L cried out in shock. Fortunately, at that distance and from lack of experience, the aim was off, and the knife clattered to the floor at Light's side. Light didn't spare another moment to gloat, he raced out the door and his footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs. Yes, Light was fast, thank the saints.

But meanwhile, L had to avoid dying. Angered, the killer came at him again, and landed several blows before he was able to strike back. _'Come on Light,'_ he prayed, _'Hurry!'_

Hallelujah, because everyone guess what? Like every good fan fiction, Light made it at that moment, trailing behind him a number of teachers, who had already called the emergency services. The man was apprehended, and L slid to the floor in exhaustion.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light called out, rushing to his side and leaning over to check for injuries, gripping his arm as he had before, "Are you alright? It didn't get any of your vitals did it? You're not going to die?"

"Light-kun," he gasped, shifting under the boy's weight, "Get off… you are… making it worse…" _'Dammit! All I can think now is that he's so damn adorable! Oh thank god he's alive… anyway, I caught my killer and another successful… nope, no good. He's too close, too cute, too vulnerable!'_ Another thing L was unaccustomed to was being this emotionally close to other people. It would be best if he severed ties with the child quickly; he would for the first time in his life, actively seek out another crime to occupy him, and one that would take him away from this location.

Hastily, Light backed off. "Oh sorry… the ambulance will be here soon. Do you have anyone to contact? I'll call them for you."

L shook his head, pulling out his mobile phone. "No need, I'll do it." He speed dialled Watari, and lifted the phone to his ear, dangling it between forefinger and thumb. "Watari? I'm uh, injured. There's an ambulance coming, so I suppose you'll have to come along."

"_Injured how?"_

"Protecting some irritating little creature. Hurry, please," he replied and hung up. Questions could be answered in detail later.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

L lay in the hospital bed with a pout decorating his face. Hospital food was disgusting. Watari was acting like he was so proud of L for defending someone weaker than him. As L, he had been congratulated for capturing the killer. And now, to cap it all off, Light was here to visit.

He cheered considerably when Light snuck him a slice of cake. "Are you well?" he asked.

Chewing thoughtfully, L shrugged. "Sure." Eyeing the bandaged boy, he added, "What about you? Any damage to that thick skull?"

Scowling at the comment, Light shook his head. "No. The worst thing was seeing my parents afterwards."

L himself could vaguely recall that. They'd arrived as he was being loaded into the back of the ambulance, and Light had been trying to persuade them of L's assistance and begging them to let him go with L and Watari in the ambulance.

"_Light! What happened to you, are you alright? Mister, what happened?"_

"_I'm alright mum, thanks to Ryuuzaki. He saved my life. That man," he pointed to the killer, "Was going to kill me. And Ryuuzaki came and fought him off for me – I want to go in the ambulance with him and Watari. Can I please? He was stabbed!"_

"_Sweetie, you were almost killed!" his mother shrieked._

"_Dad," he tried, "He said he was going to kill me to send a message to someone who couldn't leave things as they were. I wondered if you were working on the case or something?"_

"_No, I wasn't." L tensed; what if he was found out? But then, he was only investigating. That did not mean he was actually L. "Look, son…"_

It took a few minutes, but unfortunately Light had managed to convince his parents to let him go in the ambulance. L had groaned but… oh well. It was nice he cared, he guessed. Nevertheless, it would make getting away from Light ever more difficult. "They'll be letting you out soon," Light continued, "I asked them. I probably shouldn't have brought you that, but I can't see that it matters when you're only going to eat it when you get out anyway." The boy paused, surveying him with dark eyes. L felt that now he was the vulnerable one, for some reason, because Light suddenly didn't look like a child. He almost felt that they were on the same level, intellectually at least. "Ryuuzaki, I wanted to ask you something. I expect you'll lie to me, but I'm going to give you the opportunity to be honest with me before I find out by myself anyway."

L was silent.

"That man, the killer, he said he was sending a message to someone by killing me. I know it has nothing to do with my parents. Maybe you were just too curious, or something. However, maybe you haven't been entirely truthful to me."

"If I have not been, what does it matter? I was not obligated to tell you my life story, Yagami-kun," L replied coldly.

"Then you admit you lied? What do you do when you're not at school, Ryuuzaki? Where does all your money come from, that you can't spend on decent clothing? Why were you looking up information on the police that day at the library?"

"Light," he cut him off, shifting awkwardly in the hospital bed, "you ask many questions. I see no reason why I have to answer them. As it happens, I'll be leaving town soon; I never intended on staying long. So, you needn't be bothered with me anymore. I am afraid, Light-kun, that you will have to find something else to entertain that big mind of yours. I can see that you are clever, so why don't you make use of that?"

Light scowled. "I will. I promise." As he stalked out of the room, L couldn't help but feel that Light's promise wasn't one he particularly wanted to encourage. He was jolted to his senses when his phone rang; a nurse sent him a vicious glare for having it with him, but he payed her no attention as he raised it to his ear, holding it in that peculiar fashion.

"Yes?" He listened for a moment, then nodded and said, "Of course. I'll give it some consideration." Hanging up, he could not suppress a frustrated groan. "I'm stuck here. I'm doomed."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

A/N: Um... it's 4:27pm. I won't tell you the time every chapter, don't worry... so I _tried_ to make Light a bit more intelligent. Or, at least to make it seem that he's getting wiser to the world, or something. We'll see. I still don't really know what I'm doing; normally I have much more idea of where something is going... I was considering bringing the Kira case in... maybe? I've promised a lot of people that Light will not be a criminal/evil in this, and I'll do my upmost to keep that promise. That's not to say I can't make it _seem_ otherwise... Any suggestions for what could happen next would be MUCHLY appreciated. Review and tell me if you want Kira to be involved. I dunno.

L: This was awful. You've made me so out of character in this.

Light: No she hasn't. L is learning a lot about himself from this fic, please continue Miss Kura.

L: How childish. She really did get you perfect.

Kura: Please stop... I'm tired, and I feel like this was a bad chapter... oh well.

12-year-old Misa: You never have any confidence in yourself Kura! Anyway, Kura did want to thank all those people who reviewed, alerted or faved her story! She was so shocked, because it's been a while since she had that much attention! To YelloWhale, she wanted to say thank you very much, and yes Light-kun is exceptionally annoying when he wants to be! Hey! Kura, you can't make me say that about my precious Light-kun~!

Kura: Oh dear. She sounds like Gollum from Lord of the Rings.

L and Light: Now she's making poor references. Get off the site, Kura.


	4. Desperately Seeking Identities

**Chapter Four: Desperately Seeking Identities**

A/N: Before I go on, can I please just say to all the reviewers: you're all correct. I have never been a boy, nor have I a very good recollection of what it was like to be eleven, so I apologise sincerely for the poor character of Light. I know, I fail. I'm sorry. If it bothers you too much, then I would encourage you not to continue reading, as I doubt I will improve… on the other hand, if you can bear it, then please keep reading!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Light tapped his pencil impatiently against the desk in his room. His room was silent, and he could hear downstairs his mother clattering around the kitchen preparing lunch, and next door the steady hum of his father's computer. "Leaving?" he mused, "Where to I wonder, what's the hurry?" He was unable to drop his curiosity over Ryuuzaki, and was unexplainably annoyed that the man considered him useless. He shifted around when his father knocked on the door and came in. "Yes?"

"Lunch is ready now Light." Soichiro hesitated a moment, "Is something wrong? You don't seem to be very happy since you returned from the hospital." He could understand that; hospitals were quite depressing for him, however if it had anything to do with Ryuuzaki then…

"I'm perfectly fine dad. I'll be down in a minute."

"Then I'll see you this evening," he replied, "I've been called into work unexpectedly, so I won't be back until tonight."

"Sure. Bye dad." Light waited until he was gone before slipping quietly into his father's study. The computer was still running, and Light settled down into the seat. Eyes scanning the screen, he calmly moved through all the codes and passwords. Admittedly he wasn't usually for such underhanded methods, but if he wanted to start anywhere, a police database was a good place to go. He'd hacked into it earlier in the year, and now came across a few changed passwords, but he didn't find it terribly difficult to crack them again. He ground his teeth together as he realised that he didn't know Ryuuzaki's surname.

Still, he had a basic idea of how to begin. "Let me try…" He typed in 'Ryuuzaki', and the city name. _No Data_ flashed across the screen. He scowled, and added the school name; he knew Ryuuzaki was a registered student after all. _Ryuuzaki Ryuga_'s details appeared on the screen. Sighing, he examined the basics – no address. No contact details. Parent, an _Otori Ryuga_. His birthday, 27th April. Light narrowed his eyes; why were there so few details on this man?

"Light!" his mother's voice called, "Your food's getting cold!"

Groaning, he logged out and after checking that everything was the way it was before he entered, he hurried downstairs to his mother.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"You're sure of this?" L asked, biting the tip of his thumb absent-mindedly.

"Yes, quite sure." _'Quite sure isn't sure enough…'_ L thought but refrained from saying this aloud to Watari. He didn't want to offend his 'father-figure'. Another case had arisen before he'd even been ejected from the hospital, unbelievable. At this point L had decided he would refrain from entering into the fray himself, so to speak. He'd also decided to leave town and seek out a different case to work on, had, until now. At the hospital he'd received a call from Watari informing him that he'd been requested to help with an alarming new case. Someone was knocking off high position politicians, and not just them, but their families too. Threats had also been issued to the Japanese police and a number of other law enforcing organisations. L had agreed to consider taking on the case, but at that stage was really bent on saying no.

However, upon examining the threatening letters he found himself reconsidering. "L," Watari said softly, "Will you take it on?"

"Yes I think so. I believe we'll remain in this city as well; though it is unwise to remain at this hotel and to continue attending the school..."

"L," Watari interrupted, which was most unlike him, "I have to ask, are you taking on this case because of the chief of police and his family?"

L scowled. "What would give you that impression? Personal matters have no influence over my decisions to investigate a case Watari. As a matter of fact, I had intended to find a case to occupy me in another city, until this came up. We can't just let someone go around killing these people, if it as bad as the government claims. The police have agreed to co-operate with me already yes, if I choose to do it? I had also been watching things unfold through the news Watari. I was aware this was happening. This is no spur of the moment decision." The more he spoke to Watari, the easier it was to convince himself. Yagami Light was none of his concern, and did not deserve the greatest detective in the world as his own personal bodyguard.

"Yes L, my apologies. I'll inform them that you've accepted shall I?"

"Please do."

As the elderly man left, L sighed and leaned back in his chair. Once again he was rid of the creature, and it was much too quiet. Plus, dare he say it, he was _bored_.

Perhaps, he mused, he might go to school today. Just to see how little he was missing.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_No Data. No Data. Address Unknown. Contact Details Unknown. No Data, No Data, NO DATA!_ Light ground his teeth together and elbowed Matsuda in the ribs to release some anger. Harsh, perhaps, but Light was too frustrated to care. How could a student be registered with that little information? A knock on the door caused him to glance up. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Matsuda massaging his side.

"Is Yagami Light in this class?" a man at the door asked, and the teacher directed Light to him. Outside, the man turned to Light and he recognised him as Aizawa from his father's department. "Light, your father sent me to pick you up. Something's come up and he needs to speak to you and your mother." Nodding, Light collected his things from the classroom and followed Aizawa to his car. He stopped and turned around when he saw Ryuuzaki standing in the shade.

"Hang on a minute Aizawa-san, please," he protested and hurried over to the crouching man. "So they let you go," he said by way of greeting.

"Yes."

"Are you homeless?" Light blurted, and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. He had meant to be more subtle about asking.

Ryuuzaki raised an eyebrow. "I see you've been investigating my circumstances Light-kun. How, I wonder? Not doing anything illegal I hope." He paused, smirking at Light's unrepentant expression. "In any case, while I have no permanent residence, I am not precisely what you consider 'homeless' either."

"How so?"

"Nosy children get coal for Christmas," L taunted and slunk away, leaving Light seething. L on the other hand was less amused than he appeared to be; honestly, he was a little disturbed that he would worry over that thing's safety, but given he'd been spending so much time with it, he supposed he should have expected it. Nevertheless, he had other things to be doing, more important things. Light and his family... no, Soichiro Yagami and _his_ family were only part of it. There were more in danger, and L was supposed to use his superior intellect to fix that. In so doing, he'd likely put his mind at ease over Light as well. He glanced over his shoulder as Light barely managed to stop himself from childishly stomping over to the policeman from before, and nodded.

But as Light sat in the car watching the scenery flash past his window, those words continued to invade his mind; _no data_.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Alert: Infernal Interference! Sorry to Author's Note in the middle of the chapter, but just so you know, a time jump approacheth. Normally, I don't like doing time jumps, because it shows the reader the truth, ie that I had no idea what to write next. But in this case, I felt the need to, so please, please don't hit me! And sorry, again!

Time Leap = 1 Month (see, not so bad right... ok, ok, I'm going...)

Soichiro eyed the black on white letter as suspiciously as the others. It was probably stupid to be suspicious of 'L' considering his fame across the world as the world's best detective; however, it was hard to trust a person whose name and face were forever concealed. _"Once again, I thank you for your co-operation,"_ the filtered voice issued forth from the speakers. _"I understand this might be difficult for you to do. Some of you have been among those to receive threatening letters, which thus far I don't think you need to be concerned with."_

"Why is that?" Aizawa asked, frowning.

"_Because letters have been sent to several other law enforcing organisations, and no action has been taken. I believe this is a distraction, in any case. It is unlikely that you will be harmed. The real targets seem to be politicians, they are the ones who have been attacked or killed, and their families. But I am sure you're all aware of this already. We can assume the killer is Japanese, since only politicians in Japan have actually been attacked. Our killer could have many motives, the most obvious being that he merely wishes to bring the country to a halt, or that he has some kind of grudge. I believe he probably has a less apparent motive and though I am not sure what that is yet, I have several ideas. I would like to hear your opinions, however."_

Soichiro glowered at the desk before him. What kind of motive could this killer have if it were not the previous two mentioned? His thoughts trailed back to his own family. What kind of motive was there for sending these letters to people? Not just a distraction, surely? "L, is it not possible that he harbours a grudge or wishes to destroy the government?"

"_It's possible, but there's a small percentage that this is the case. It does not fit the current profile of our killer. I will leave you to consider it, for now,"_ L replied, _"Please think it through carefully. We can talk again tomorrow."_ The screen blacked out and Watari, the man who was the only link to L, closed the laptop.

Soichiro didn't think much of L so far. He was sure that L was capable of more, probably when further evidence presented itself, but somehow he thought that the detective's voice, though filtered, sounded distracted. Sighing, he rose to head home; he had been sent one such letter, and was anxious for his family's safety.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

L sat in the darkened room, chewing the tip of his thumb. He'd taken from the envelopes and letters as much evidence as could be gathered... the trouble was, it seemed the killer had never touched the letters. Someone else had sent them, and when tracked down, they were found dead already. It was possible that the letters were fake, meant to scare, but that was unlikely. Perhaps the killer had threatened to kill the sender unless they did as they were told, and killed them afterwards anyway...? Grunting, he stood and stretched. What kind of persuasive power did this killer possess?

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"You're here again. It's been ages. I thought you'd left like you said you would."

L glanced up at Light. "I intended on leaving. Something came up."

"Like what?"

"You're very curious. I suppose that is normal, for a boy your age... in any case, I'm only here for a while." Actually, L was nervous. It was a very, very bad sign; Watari had received a letter. It claimed that the sender knew that the man it addressed was in fact Watari, and that the sender intended on killing L. How this could have happened was, for once, quite beyond L, and he was worried. As a result, though he felt it was dangerous to be out in public, it was an old tactic of hiding in plain sight. Better he appeared to be a regular teenage boy... well, as regular as L could get in any case.

"How long?" Light asked before he could stop himself. He could not help but be interested; the fact was, he'd thought life was boring before, but even though he'd hardly spoken with Ryuuzaki, when the creepy teen was not around, it was much, much more boring. Besides, how was Light supposed to uncover anything about him without speaking to him? Not that Light was particularly interested in Ryuuzaki's circumstances anymore.

"A few days, maybe a week. I am not sure at this point." He paused, nibbling his slice of cake. "Where are Amane and Takada?" he enquired.

"I don't know and I don't care, and I hope they don't show up." Light sniffed, irritated. They hassled him all the time and he was sick of them. If Matsuda got his wish to date Misa then he'd be ecstatic, and as for Kiyomi Takada, well he'd be happy if she'd just forget about dating him and move on. She was intelligent conversation, at the very least. That's why Light preferred people like Ryuuzaki; he was 16, very clever, and strange. He was a bit mysterious, and he didn't appear to be interested in Light at all, which were all big bonuses in Light's eyes. "I've stopped researching you, by the way," he added.

"Ah. You gave up. Not as clever as I thought you were, then," L snickered.

"Incorrect. Actually, Ryuuzaki, I just took to heart what you said about putting my mind to good use. Who would care if I uncovered the secrets of a no-one like you?" L managed to hide his offense well. "If I'm going to put this much effort into exposing someone, it may as well be someone important right? So I'm going to be the one who finds out the true identity of L."

He froze; no way. It was possible... a slim chance, but oh-so-possible that Light was the sender of the letters... he may have sent them to his father to hide himself. Could Light really be capable? Certainly he had every chance of becoming a mass murderer. Children had been known to kill in the past as well, L was aware of that... but why would he do it? Surely not just because he was _bored_? He hurriedly composed himself; just to be on the safe side, it would be best if he didn't allow Light to notice his reaction. Even if the chance was slim, Ryuuzaki knew he had to suspect everyone. Even a child. Even Light. Anyone was capable. The question was how.

But Light had already noticed his reaction; he thought in a similar manner to L and he had, knowing it was the slimmest of possibilities that the hidden 'Ryuuzaki' was in fact L, decided to just check. It could have been nothing, but he was intrigued by the way his target had behaved. Still... _'There's no way Ryuuzaki... this weirdo is actually L. But maybe he knows L. Maybe it's nothing. Whatever it is, it's still a chance, and because of that, I'm going to keep following him. If only to have a lead. It's most likely nothing though, so I shouldn't get too excited.'_

L just stared. Light did likewise. It became quite the competition. Misa and Takada did approach and tugged incessantly on Light's arms and tried to knock L over to break Light's concentration, but neither budged until the bell rang. Light suddenly jumped, blinking to moisten his eyes again, and sighed as his two female companions dragged him off to class. L remained behind on the seat, a frown shadowing his face. _'Light, why would he…? It's ridiculous. The more I think about it, the more unlikely it seems. He's eleven, and has little to no reason to kill politicians. When would he get the opportunity anyway? Where would he get the weapons? And how would he get past all the security? As intelligent as Light Yagami is, he is not the killer in this case. It's just too absurd. What I should be worried about is his finding out my identity. If Light knew that I am L, any number of terrible things could happen… he'd have me at his mercy!'_ The detective shuddered, _'I cannot allow him to find out. So now I have to worry about solving this case, keeping Light distracted from his 'research', staying alive, and making sure that Light… that is, no one else dies.'_ Groaning, he stumbled to his feet and followed the last stragglers back to the classroom, finding he was becoming paranoid, suspecting everyone around him of being the killer.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Black eyes like those of a crow glistened as they surveyed the doll on the wooden table before them. They watched as the doll stood, miserable blue eyes fixed on the owner of the eyes, so sad they must have wanted to cry. The doll, unable to stop herself, raised creamy arms and twirled about on the table according to the whims of her puppeteer. Soft red hair framed her cool china face, and white and black feathers adorned her body. _'I hate this,'_ she thought, longing so much to cry. She was not even allowed that much. There was no reprieve for a marionette. _'I want to stop. I want to move freely. If I can't, I want to die.'_

The eyes flashed, as if they knew what she was thinking; in fact, they probably did. "Ah such ridiculous thoughts you have my dear one. Do not worry. Others will join you. Some of your friends are waiting on the bench just over there. Thank them for your fate. Go on now, bow to them."

Her eyes grew more pained as she gave a bow in the direction of a range of other puppets. _'Please let me stop. Let us go. Leave everyone alone.'_

"Now stop thinking so rebelliously, that is not the way of a marionette," a silky voice hissed, "come now, calm yourself, submit once more."

And as all good puppets should, she did.

"Good, sweet child…"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"You're… at a café…" Light said, sitting opposite the dark haired man. "You seem to be very uneasy too, Ryuuzaki. Is something the matter?"

"No, Light." He paused, fixing Light with a studious stare. The boy squirmed a little, unnerved by just how deep the other's obsidian eyes were. "You've been looking after yourself? You need to be very careful at this stage, Light."

"Um… why?" Of course Light knew about the possibility of he and his family being killed. Soichiro had told them all, very quietly, the circumstances so that they would be on their guard, and so that they would understand why he was so paranoid too. But Ryuuzaki wouldn't know anything about that, unless he was somehow involved.

"Because of the letters," the other said bluntly. He had decided that some level of trust would be necessary; otherwise, Light would only delve deeper. "Don't be so alarmed. My father is also a member of the police force. I thought if my father received a threat, it would make sense if yours did as well. Am I right?" Light didn't look as if he bought the lie, but he nodded anyway. "Then, have you been on your guard?"

"Is that why you've been so… jumpy?"

L nodded; it was, to a degree, true after all. He and Watari had indeed received the threatening letters, and they were both on the lookout as a result. "That is why, yes. As you found, it isn't easy to gather information on me. My father is involved in high risk cases, and so we find it best to give as little information as possible. Whoever writes these letters, sends them and carries out the threats is very clever indeed. Either that, or they have incredibly power. That, of course, is ridiculous." L couldn't believe it; in a roundabout way, he realised he was trying to find out what Light's take on the case was. What did Light think of the murderer? What would Light do in L's situation? How stupid; this was an eleven-year-old.

Light seemed to pick up on it though. "How do you know it is ridiculous? Of course I don't really believe it myself. It would be speculation. But it must be acknowledged that he or she is carrying out near impossible murders. Supposing they _do_ have some kind of higher ability than most people? It's extremely unlikely, I'll grant you, but what if the police were to operate under the assumption that it were possible? In so doing, wouldn't they make room for more options? In so doing, they broaden the parameters of the killer's identity and methods. If it _is_ possible and goes ignored, then he or she will just get away with it. I think that is how L would be thinking."

L blinked, considering this. "Hm… yes… well supposing he _did_ decide to think that way… how would he go about solving a case when the killer could have some kind of supernatural gift? How does anyone look for evidence in that case, particularly since he doesn't know what kind of power the killer might possess. It could be anything."

'_I cannot believe I am really discussing this with Light; but he has made a valid point… however unlikely, no, inconceivable it may be, completely limiting ourselves like that will only hinder us. His help _could_ be necessary. Nevertheless, I've no intention of getting him directly involved, or of him uncovering my identity.'_

"Perhaps… I understand that L can't reveal his face and name," Light replied, a sour note in his voice, "but if he were to show himself to individuals in the police force, those who underwent some kind of test of loyalty… he could work better with them, couldn't he?"

"Light-kun wanted to discover the identity of L himself. The first person to achieve it," L noted.

"It's not like he's around to hear my suggestion," Light pointed out, his tone still a touch bitter. "Anyway, that might make it easier. They could collaborate more easily that way. I know he's working with the police already; I found out from dad. Well, L's a genius, isn't he? I'm sure he'll work it out somehow. Maybe he just needs another perspective." Though Light was referring to the police, L couldn't help thinking that it was _Light's_ perspective that had given him a new idea. If he could only get the boy to work on the case too, somehow… because Light was a child, and a child genius at that. His intelligence combined with the less limited ideas of a child could be extremely valuable.

"Light… this discussion has eased my paranoia somewhat," L said, "and I think… perhaps it wouldn't hurt to continue this…" he mused on his selection of words a moment. "Friendship, of ours. You are the first I have ever had, and it isn't as bad as I had expected."

Light seemed delighted. "Really? That's great." _'It'll save me having to stalk him so much. It's still a crazy idea, but after this conversation… I'm starting to find it more likely that Ryuuzaki is L. Insane. But still…'_ Light noticed the waitress approaching to take their order. "I should probably go home to my parents. I guess they're worried."

L bit his lip. "I will call them. It's no problem. I can escort you home."

"Why?"

"Because we are not done talking yet. Tell me the number, I'll call them."

Raising his thin brown eyebrows, Light recited the number, and call them L did. Soichiro was not happy. L was able to talk him around though; he is perfectly safe, he said, after all I protected him before.

This Soichiro had to acknowledge.

"I ordered for you Ryuu-kun," Light said when L closed his phone. "Don't worry," he added, seeing L's affronted expression, "there's a lot of sugar."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry! It's been ages… and I sort of lost the flow… but I wanted to update really badly and I just started writing again. I took a new turn than I was originally planning. Now I have a plan though, so that's something, isn't it? Please don't all attack me! I swear I don't mean to be late/make characters ooc/introduce weird plots! (Ok, the last one I intentionally did… but only coz I like puppets…) I know they're out of character, and I know Light doesn't really act like an 11 year old… plus he's really, really ooc and and and he is too nice and…. Well whatever. If you don't like it, I'm not making you read it. And if you do like it, then please, please review ^_^

L: This was too short.

Light: L's too trusting.

L: I think she explained that though. She's a crappy writer. We'll just have to deal with it.

Light: What's with creepy puppet guy?

Kura: -smacks Light on head- You'll find out later! –glares at L- I didn't say I was a crappy writer! I was just saying I wasn't very good at keeping you guys in character. It's two different things entirely!

Aizawa: Oh my god! I totally made an appearance!

Kura: YAY! AFRO DUDE!

L and Light: This is getting ridiculous.


End file.
